


Never Ending Questions

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Amnesia, Book 149: Der namenlose Gegner, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechanic Skinny, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, is it public if there's nobody around? idk, somewhat - he's broke and fixes his own car okay
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Stan kann von Glück reden, dass er auf dem Freeman-Gelände Unterschlupf gefunden hat, solange viel zu viele Fragen in seinem Kopf umherschwirren, auf die er keine Antworten findet. Auch die Kommentare und Blicke seines besten Freunds werfen nur weitere Fragen auf.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 9





	Never Ending Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Kann als dub-con durchgehen, da Bob hier wie in der namenlose Gegner an Amnesie leidet und nicht weiß, wen er da eigentlich vor sich hat.

Leises Vogelgezwitscher weckte ihn. Mit einem Stöhnen streckte er sich, spürte, wie etwas in seinem Rücken knackte, und verzog das Gesicht. Die alte Couch im Bauwagen war bei weitem nicht für jemanden seiner Größe zum Schlafen gedacht – oder für _irgendjemanden_ zum Schlafen, wenn er an die Metallfeder dachte, die ihm die halbe Nacht über in die Seite gestochen hatte. Trotzdem besser, als die Nächte auf der Straße zu verbringen, denn dort wäre er sonst unweigerlich gelandet – ohne Ausweis, ohne Handy, ohne Geld, mit nichts weiter als den Klamotten, die er trug.

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das blonde Haar, dann setzte er sich auf. Der Bauwagen war leer, und auch draußen schien außer den Vögeln niemand zu sein. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, dass die anderen Camper geplant hatten, am Morgen einkaufen zu gehen. Offenbar hatten sie ihn schlafen lassen und waren allein gefahren, und er war dankbar dafür. Zwar tat ihm immer noch alles weh wie bei einem besonders hartnäckigen Muskelkater, aber immerhin waren die mörderischen Kopfschmerzen endlich einem nur noch dumpfen Pochen gewichen.

Ein Glück hatte er hier Unterschlupf gefunden. Obwohl… Mit Glück hatte es wohl wenig zu tun, immerhin war er auf dem Weg zum Freeman-Gelände gewesen, wenn er den anderen Glauben schenken konnte. Und genau dort war der Haken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. Etwas abgesehen von seinen Erinnerungen, nein, etwas, an das er sich ebenfalls nicht erinnern konnte, aber das ihm wieder einfallen sollte, dringend. Der Gedanke, dass es noch etwas Anderes gab, etwas Wichtiges, das ihm nicht mehr einfiel, wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen, doch alles Grübeln half nichts. Doc hatte gesagt, dass die Erinnerungen wahrscheinlich bald zurückkehren würden. Bis dahin musste Stan sich wohl oder übel auf das verlassen, was Skinny und die anderen Camper ihm erzählten.

Apropos... Stan reckte den Hals und sah über das Regal neben dem Sofa hinweg. Das zerwühlte Bett auf der anderen Seite war leer. Eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können. Skinny hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf, das hatte er in den letzten Nächten herausgefunden. Ständig wälzte er sich hin und her, dass das Gestell nur so quietschte, und Stan hätte ihn sicherlich gehört, wenn er noch im Bett gelegen hätte.

Offensichtlich war Skinny bereits draußen, denn mehr als den einen Raum gab es in dem Bauwagen nicht. Nicht mal ein Bad – sie durften das in Minas Wohnwagen nutzen –, dafür war er recht geräumig. Und ziemlich unordentlich, allerdings vermutete Stan, dass er selbst auch nicht unbedingt die ordentlichste Person war, denn das Chaos störte ihn nicht wirklich. Da machte es auch nichts, dass er seine Klamotten gestern Abend einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte, direkt neben die Couch... wo sie nicht mehr lagen. Irritiert rutschte Stan an den Rand des Sofas und stupste mit dem Fuß das kleine Kissen zur Seite, das in der Nacht heruntergefallen war. Nichts.

Aufgeräumt hatte Skinny Stans Sachen wohl kaum und soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte sich im Bauwagen sonst nichts verändert, aber das half ihm auch nicht weiter. Sein Shirt und die schwarze Lederhose waren nirgends zu sehen, nicht einmal seine Socken konnte er entdecken. Nur seine Schuhe standen noch am Eingang, aber er konnte schlecht in nichts weiter als Sneakers und Boxershorts vor die Tür gehen. Leise fluchend schob er die Decke von sich, tapste barfuß in die Mitte des Bauwagens und schaute sich suchend um. Selbst der Blick unters Sofa blieb ergebnislos, bis auf einen Haufen Wollmäuse und eine verwaiste Socke fand sich dort nichts. Na großartig.

Stan knurrte einen weiteren Fluch, zog die Tür einen Spalt auf und lugte nach draußen. Geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen und blinzelte gegen den grellen Sonnenschein an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Umgebung einigermaßen scharf sah, und noch einmal verfluchte er den Unfall, bei dem er auch seine Kontaktlinse verloren hatte. Wie erwartet war niemand zu sehen und Pauls Auto stand nicht an seinem üblichen Platz. Auch von Skinny gab es keine Spur; nur ein leises, metallisches Klacken von der anderen Seite des Bauwagens war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass er nicht vollkommen allein war.

Er schloss die Tür und zögerte nur kurz, bevor er sich der Holzkiste auf der anderen Seite des Wagens zuwandte. Skinny hatte gesagt, dass das hier jetzt auch Stans zuhause war, solange er bleiben wollte, und dass er sich ruhig nehmen konnte, was er brauchte – solange er bei den Zigaretten fragte, aber die würde Stan sowieso nicht noch einmal freiwillig anrühren. Außerdem würde er Skinny die Sachen ja zurückgeben. So schob er das schlechte Gewissen beiseite und öffnete den Deckel.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er in dem fast ausschließlich schwarzen Kleiderhaufen ein Oberteil fand, das keine langen Ärmel oder unzählige Löcher hatte. Oder beides. Ganz unten, am Boden der Truhe, fiel ihm schließlich ein hellgraues T-Shirt in die Hände. Dem zerknitterten Stoff und leicht muffigen Geruch nach zu urteilen musste es schon lange dort liegen, aber es war sauber und alles Andere interessierte ihn gerade nicht. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hing es viel zu groß an ihm herab und wieder fühlte er das gleiche leichte Bedauern, das ihn überkommen war, als er sich zum ersten Mal im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. Skinny war zwar ähnlich schmal gebaut wie Stan, überragte ihn aber immerhin um gute zwanzig Zentimeter. Diese Tatsache wurde ihm noch bewusster, als er in Skinnys dicke Jogginghose schlüpfte. Eigentlich viel zu warm für die frühsommerlichen Temperaturen, die draußen herrschten, doch besser als die einzige Jeans in der Truhe, die ihm garantiert noch schneller herab rutschen würde, denn einen Gürtel konnte Stan nicht entdecken. Und besser als gar keine Hose.

Er krempelte die Hosenbeine zweimal um und musste die Bändel festknoten, damit ihm die Hose nicht sofort von den Hüften rutschte, trotzdem sammelte sich der Stoff um seine Knöchel. Wenigstens war sie weitaus bequemer als seine eigene Lederhose, und bestimmt würde sich bald klären, wo die abgeblieben war.

Zur Sicherheit zerrte der die Bändel noch etwas fester, dann schlüpfte er in seine Turnschuhe und verließ den Bauwagen. Das Gelände lag verlassen da, nur ein Sperling hüpfte auf der Suche nach ahnungslosen Insekten durch das Gras. Stan wunderte sich, woher er wusste, dass es ein Sperling war. Eine weitere Frage für die lange Liste, die er in den letzten Tagen in Gedanken immer wieder ergänzt hatte. Als Stan die beiden Metallstufen hinabstieg und den Bauwagen umrundete, flog der Sperling davon.

Sein Gehör hatte ihn nicht getäuscht: Neben einem aufgebockten blauen Wagen kniete Skinny und kramte in einem Werkzeugkoffer herum. Als er sich aufrichtete, registrierte Stan die ungewohnte Kleidung seines Freundes – wobei er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie wirklich ungewohnt war. Bisher hatte er Skinny ausschließlich in zerrissenen Jeans, dunklen Shirts und der einen oder anderen Lederjacke am Abend gesehen, und irgendwie fand Stan, dass das am besten zu ihm passte. Die schweren Stiefel trug er auch heute zu dem langärmeligen dunkelgrauen Overall, doch die Ringe an seinen Fingern wirkten ausnahmsweise ein wenig fehl am Platz. Stan fragte sich gerade, ob Skinny wohl mit den Ringen und sämtlichen Piercings im Ohr schlief, als der ihn bemerkte.

„Hey, bist ja auch endlich wach“, stellte er fest und musterte nun seinerseits Stan, den sofort wieder das schlechte Gewissen biss.

„Mhm. Ich hab mir was von dir geliehen, hoffe, das ist okay.“

Zu Stans Erleichterung nickte Skinny bloß. „Klar, dafür sind beste Freunde noch da – auch wenn ich in deinen Sachen ziemlich bescheuert aussehen würde. Wäre dann doch ’n bisschen eng für meinen Geschmack.“

„Ich hab wahrscheinlich auch schon besser ausgesehen“, mutmaßte Stan und wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. Obwohl alles dafür sprach, dass Skinny etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun hatte, wollte er es ihm nicht einfach unterstellen, und so entschied er sich, es auf die Amnesie zu schieben. „Erinnerst du dich daran, wo ich meine Klamotten gestern Abend gelassen habe? Ich weiß es nicht genau und hab sie nirgends finden können.“ Und wer sollte sonst in den Bauwagen gekommen sein?

Doch offenbar machte er sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Ohne aufzusehen wühlte Skinny weiter im Werkzeug herum und legte einige Teile auf das Rollbrett daneben. „Die anderen haben beschlossen, noch zum Waschsalon zu fahren, wenn sie eh schon in der Stadt sind, und wollten deinen Kram gleich mitnehmen. Du hast noch gepennt, also hab ich sie ihnen gegeben. War ja auch nötig, und viel ist’s eh nicht. Hunger? “

Stan schüttelte den Kopf und bereute es sofort, als leichter Schwindel einsetzte und er kurz die Augen schließen musste. Dass er die Welt dauerhaft leicht verschwommen sah, machte es wirklich nicht besser. Er brauchte dringend neue Kontaktlinsen. Und neue Klamotten. Ein Shirt und eine Hose waren auf Dauer alles andere als optimal, und die notdürftige Reinigung in Minas Waschbecken hatte die Spuren des Unfalls kaum beseitigen können, da musste er Skinny zustimmen. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass seine Hose den Waschgang überstand, denn er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, wie man Fakeleder sauber bekommen sollte.

„Na dann eben später“, riss Skinny ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er richtete sich auf und deutete auf die geöffnete Motorhaube. „Kannst mir ja so lange zur Hand gehen. Du kennst dich doch bestimmt noch damit aus.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, murmelte Stan. Die ganzen Einzelteile kamen ihm zwar vage bekannt vor, doch er konnte nichts davon benennen und noch weniger sagen, ob sich alles genau dort befand, wo es hin gehörte.

„Wir werden’s sehen. Wenn nicht, dann zeig ich dir halt, wie man’s richtig macht.“

Wieder dieser merkwürdige Unterton, der Stan in seiner Zeit hier schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen war, den er aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Noch während er sich Gedanken darüber machte, beugte Skinny sich über den Motor. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf dem Kotflügel ab, während er mit der anderen einen Deckel löste, ihn zur Seite legte und die Brauen zusammenzog. Dann griff er nach einem Schraubenzieher, kickte das Rollbrett in Position und verschwand gleich darauf unter dem Wagen.

Kurz zuckte der Hauch einer Erinnerung durch Stans Gehirn, doch bevor er sie greifen konnte, war sie schon wieder verschwunden. Allerdings hinterließ sie das Gefühl, dass er diese Art von Szene kannte – Skinny, der am Motor eines Sportwagens herumschraubte –, und irgendwie beruhigte es ihn.

Keine zwei Minuten später klapperte etwas und Skinnys Fluch drang gedämpft zu Stan empor.

„Nimm mal“, wies er Stan an und reichte ihm blind ein großes Teil, in dem Stan irgendeine Abdeckung vermutete. Es war nicht so schwer wie befürchtet, und er konnte es problemlos zur Seite legen.

Währenddessen rollte Skinny unter dem Motor hervor, wischte sich Dreck von der Wange und setzte sich auf. Stan beobachtete, wie er routiniert nach dem nächsten Werkzeug griff und es neben dem rechten Vorderreifen platzierte. Dann kniete Skinny sich neben das Rad und krempelte die Ärmel seines Overalls hoch.

„Waschtag“, erinnerte er Stan, als er dessen Blick bemerkte. „Hab Paul und den Anderen nicht nur deine Sachen mitgegeben, sondern auch so ziemlich alles von mir; hatte kaum noch saubere Sachen da. Das Teil hier ist ’n bisschen warm, aber immer noch besser als die paar Winterklamotten, die noch im Bauwagen sind.“

Stan nickte und sah zu, wie Skinny das Rad und die Verschalung dahinter abmontierte. Da er sowieso keine große Hilfe war, lehnte er sich gegen die Rückwand des Bauwagens, an den Teil, auf den die Bäume ihre Schatten warfen. Eine Weile sah Stan dabei zu, wie Skinny im Radkasten des Sportwagens herumwerkelte und ein verdrecktes Teil nach dem anderen auf einen immer größer werdenden Haufen auf dem staubigen Boden ablegte. Er war froh, dass Skinny zu fokussiert war, um ihn mit seinem Unwissen aufzuziehen, denn je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er, dass er keine Ahnung von Autos hatte.

„Was genau treibst du da eigentlich?“, wagte er schließlich zu fragen, als Skinny sich wieder über die Motorhaube beugte.

„Zahnriemen austauschen, damit der Motor nicht verreckt, wenn das Teil reißen sollte. Die 80.000 hat er schon längst überschritten und ich hab keinen Bock, dass mir das Teil um die Ohren fliegt. Vorher muss der Keilriemen hinter ’m Rad raus, und jetzt kann ich direkt an den Zahnriemen ran, der muss dann arretiert werden und dann kann ich ihn tauschen.“

„Aha“, machte Stan. Die Worte kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber zu einem Satz verknüpft ergaben sie beim besten Willen keinen Sinn.

„Sagt dir echt nichts mehr, hm?“

Resigniert zuckte Stan die Schultern.

„Im Prinzip muss ich gefühlt den halben Motor auseinandernehmen, um an das Teil ranzukommen, und wenn ich eh schon dabei bin, kann ich auch gleich noch die Wasserpumpe tauschen. Scheiß Arbeit, aber in ’ner richtigen Werkstatt eben scheiß teuer, kann ich mir gerade echt nicht leisten. Deswegen mach ich’s selbst. Ist nur ein blöder Plastikriemen, die Materialkosten sind also nicht hoch, und es muss halt sein.“

„Verstehe.“

„Du könntest mir trotzdem helfen, indem du mir gerade mal das Arretierwerkzeug für die Nockenwellen und ’nen 16er Schlüssel gibst, die müssen da irgendwo drinnen sein. Und die 21er Zwölfkantnuss, die hab ich da hinten hingelegt. Kannst dich ja hierher setzen, mir ab und zu was reichen und dabei hübsch aussehen, wenn du sonst keine Ahnung mehr hast“, stichelte Skinny.

„Sehr lustig“, grummelte Stan, schlenderte aber trotzdem zu Skinny und dem Wagen hinüber und betrachtete das Chaos im Werkzeugkasten.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er zumindest das Werkzeug wiedererkannte und tatsächlich wusste, was Skinny meinte. Nach kurzem Suchen zog er das richtigen Fixierwerkzeug heraus und hatte auch die verlangten Schlüssel entdeckt. Er drückte sie Skinny in die ausgestreckte Hand, beinahe so, als hätten sie das dutzende Male gemacht. Verstohlen warf er seinem Freund einen Blick zu, doch der drehte genau in diesem Moment den Kopf und grinste ihn an.

Stan spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss, obwohl er sich nicht genau erklären konnte wieso. Umständlich setzte er sich auf einen schmalen Streifen Gras neben dem Werzeugkoffer und wich Skinnys Blick aus. Nicht zum ersten Mal meinte er, eine unterschwellige Spannung zu fühlen, aber das war lächerlich. Sicher wartete er nur unbewusst darauf, dass Skinny ihn doch wieder aufzog, weil Stan so vieles vergessen hatte, und womöglich verlangte, dass er selbst Hand anlegte und sich dabei gründlich blamierte. Es hatte gewiss nichts damit zu tun, wie geschickt Skinnys Finger mit dem Werkzeug umgingen, wie seine Unterarme immer verdreckter wurden und er versehentlich dunkle Abdrücke auf der blassen Haut hinterließ, als er den Reißverschluss des Overalls ein kleines Stück aufzog.

Als Skinny kurz darauf wieder unter dem Auto verschwand, atmete Stan tief aus, doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Scheinbar verlangte das Austauschen ein ständiges Hin und Her, denn nachdem sich nur eine einzige Abdeckung zu den anderen gesellt hatte, rollte Skinny schon wieder hervor und lockerte etwas im Motorraum.

Allmählich näherte sich die Sonne ihrem Zenit und Stan merkte, wie es immer wärmer wurde. Er beneidete Skinny beim besten Willen nicht, als er sich zum wiederholten Mal mit dem linken Unterarm Dreck und Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und die Ärmel noch weiter hochschob. Seine Finger waren warm, als er Stan das Motorlager in die Hände drückte, und hinterließen graue Spuren auf Stans Haut. Darauf bedacht, nicht auch noch das helle Shirt einzusauen, das er sich von Skinny geliehen hatte, legte er das Lager vorsichtig neben die restlichen Teile.

Als er sich wieder Skinny zuwandte, war der gerade dabei, den Overall halb aufzuziehen, und Stan realisierte, dass Skinny kein Shirt darunter trug. Natürlich nicht, dafür war es schließlich viel zu warm, schoss es ihm im nächsten Moment durch den Kopf.

„Hey, Stan.“

Erst als Skinnys Stimme zu ihm drang merkte er, dass er Skinnys nackte Brust ein oder zwei Sekunden länger angestarrt haben musste, als angemessen war. „Hm?“, machte er und räusperte sich.

Gelassen lehnte Skinny sich an den Kotflügel und grinste zu Stan hinab. „Gefällt dir, hm?“

„Was...?“

„Ich merk doch, wie du mich ansiehst.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, behauptete Stan, allerdings nicht annähernd so überzeugend wie gehofft, wenn er Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.

Abschätzig zog der eine Braue hoch und beobachtete ihn ganz genau. „Ach ne?“

Wie beiläufig glitt seine rechte Hand über seine Brust, spielte mit dem Reißverschluss des Overalls, zog ihn langsam weiter auf, und Stans Augen folgten der Bewegung von selbst. Mit Sicherheit wollte Skinny ihn bloß ärgern, ein wenig piesacken und schauen, wie weit er dieses Spielchen treiben konnte, bis es Stan zu blöd wurde. Denn alles Andere war Unsinn. Skinny war sein bester Freund, das war alles – eine harmlose kleine Stichelei zwischen besten Freunden. Auch wenn sich plötzlich ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf meldete... Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte es, ob es von Stans Seite aus nicht doch etwas anders aussah, denn immer noch löste das raue Stöhnen, das er in seiner ersten Nacht in Skinnys Bauwagen belauscht hatte, ein Ziehen in ihm aus. Und die Finger, die in Höhe der Hüftknochen weiter mit dem Reißverschluss spielten, zogen seinen Blick wie magisch an.

Eine Spur hellblonder Härchen lief von Skinnys Bauchnabel hinab und verschwand unter dem dunklen Stoff. Die Öffnung des Reißverschlusses bildete ein tiefes V, zeigte mehr blasse Haut, als Stan lieb war. Unwillkürlich registrierte er, dass vielleicht noch vier, fünf Zentimeter fehlten, dann wäre der Reißverschluss ganz offen. Und spätestens dann würde er zweifellos Skinnys Unterwäsche sehen. Vorausgesetzt, Skinny trug überhaupt _irgend_ etwas unter dem Overall.

Allein für diesen ungebetenen Gedanken hätte er sich ohrfeigen können.

Stan biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, Skinny ins Gesicht zu sehen. Als er dessen Grinsen sah, wusste er sofort, dass Skinny ihn ertappt hatte. Und er ahnte, dass sein bester Freund genau wusste, was er da mit ihm tat. Abrupt stand Stan auf.

„Ich geh was trinken, willst du auch was?“

Skinny leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste schon wieder. „Gern. Is’ ziemlich heiß geworden.“

Entschieden ignorierte Stan den letzten Satz und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Mit gezwungen langsamen Schritten umrundete er den Bauwagen und stieg die Stufen empor. Er brauchte Abstand, einen Moment für sich allein, und als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, ließ er sich dagegen fallen und schloss die Augen. Tief durchatmen, nicht an das denken, was Skinny gerade getan hatte. Was es mit ihm getan hatte.

Er musste ein absoluter Vollidiot sein, dass er sich so von Skinny reizen ließ, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien Skinny es geradezu darauf anzulegen, Stan in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wenn er bloß wüsste, ob es da etwas in seiner Vergangenheit gab, das er vergessen hatte. Doch egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

Verdammt, Stan konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, ob er auf Männer stand. Allerdings musste er einsehen, dass es nicht ganz abwegig war. Nicht, wenn er sich seine Reaktionen der letzten halben Stunde durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Und vor allem nicht, wenn schon allein der Gedanke an Skinnys schlanke, verdreckte Hände und den viel zu offenen Overall dafür sorgte, dass es in seinen Boxershorts langsam enger wurde.

Das eiskalte Wasser im Spülbecken reichte nicht, um die ungebetenen Gedanken zu vertreiben, als er es sich ins Gesicht spritzte, doch er musste wieder nach draußen. Wenn er noch länger hier blieb, würde Skinny womöglich nach ihm sehen und Fragen stellen, die Stan nicht beantworten wollte.

Er öffnete den kleinen Kühlschrank, schob die Bierdosen und zwei Behälter mit undefinierbarem Inhalt zur Seite und griff nach einer Flasche Cola. In der hintersten Ecke entdeckte er die halbvolle Flasche Wasser, die Skinny für ihn besorgt hatte, auch wenn er Stan immer noch damit aufzog, dass der sich nicht für Bier begeistern wollte. Hastig trank er ein paar Schlucke und legte die Flasche zurück, bevor er den Bauwagen mit der Cola wieder verließ.

Gerade baute Skinny ein weiteres Teil aus dem Motor aus, das für Stan genauso gut aus einem Raumschiff hätte stammen können. Ganz sicher, er hatte keinerlei Ahnung von Autos, aber vielleicht könnte Skinny ihn doch noch dafür begeistern, wenn er... Stan verbot sich, den Satz zu Ende zu denken, und hielt Skinny die Cola hin. „Hier.“

„Danke.“ Skinny wischte sich die Hände so gut es ging am Overall sauber, dann schraubte er den Verschluss auf und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen. Er nahm einen langen Schluck und Stan beobachtete, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Skinnys Haut glänzte im Sonnenschein und irgendwie konnte Stan es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, dass er den Overall bei dem Wetter bis weit unter den Bauchnabel geöffnet hatte.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, begann Skinny erneut, mit dem Reißverschluss zu spielen, und Stan wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wohin er blicken sollte. Er spürte, dass Skinny ihn fixierte, während er noch einen Schluck trank, die Flasche schließlich auf den Boden stellte und einen kleinen Schritt auf Stan zu ging.

Im nächsten Augenblick griff Skinny nach Stans Shirt, und bevor Stan auch nur die daran denken konnte zu fragen, was zum Teufel Skinny vorhatte, brachte ihn ein Ruck am T-Shirt aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ehe er sich versah, stolperte er vorwärts. Reflexartig fing er sich ab; eine Hand auf dem Kotflügel, die andere auf Skinnys Brust. Skinnys Finger ließen das Shirt los, krallten sich in Stans Hüfte, die freie Hand legte sich um sein Kinn und hob es an. Stans Augen schlossen sich in genau dem Moment, in dem Skinnys Lippen auf seine trafen. Der Kuss war grob, hektisch, ohne jegliche Finesse, und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Stans Gehirn endlich realisierte, was gerade geschah – und den Kuss erwiderte.

Skinny schmeckte nach Cola und Schweiß, aber das störte Stan nicht, ebenso wenig wie die ölverschmierten Fingerkuppen, die sich unter das helle Shirt schoben und in seine Haut drückten.

„Beste Freunde, hm?“, murmelte er gegen Skinnys Lippen, bevor er zu Skinny hinauf blinzelte.

Wieder dieses verdammte Grinsen, das ihn halb um den Verstand brachte.

„Tja. Vielleicht ’n bisschen mehr“, räumte Skinny ein und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.

Das war es also, was Skinny ihm verschwiegen hatte. Eines der fehlenden Puzzleteile. Kurz fragte Stan sich, ob die anderen hiervon wussten, ob sie ihm nichts gesagt hatten, weil Skinny es nicht gewollt hatte, doch als Skinny seine Zähne in Stans Unterlippe grub, verflog der Gedanke sofort. Der Schmerz zuckte durch ihn hindurch, hinab in seinen Bauch, tiefer, und plötzlich war er ganz froh, dass ihm die Jogginghose zu groß war.

Skinnys Hände fuhren über Stans Seite, strichen beinahe vorsichtig über seine Rippen, ein krasser Gegensatz zu der Art, wie er ihn küsste. Auch Stans Finger machten sich selbstständig. Sie griffen nach dem Kragen des Overalls, zogen an den Schultern, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis Skinny verstand und aus den Ärmeln schlüpfte. Zu gern hätte Stan einen Schritt zurück gemacht, Skinny einfach nur betrachtet, wie er vor ihm stand, den Overall halb ausgezogen, den unteren Teil tief auf den Hüften sitzend, der dunkle Stoff in starkem Kontrast zur hellen Haut, komplimentiert von den Ölspuren, die Skinny nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, aber Skinny hielt ihn fest, ließ kaum lang genug von ihm ab, um Luft holen zu können. Später, dachte Stan, später, und diesen Anblick würde er bestimmt nicht vergessen.

Für den Augenblick musste es reichen, Skinnys Körper mit seinen Fingerkuppen zu erkunden, sie über seine Brust gleiten zu lassen, den Dreck auf seiner Haut zu verschmieren, je weiter Stans Hände die Rippen hinab fuhren, über die weichen Härchen unter dem Bauchnabel, seinen linken Hüftknochen, über den sich eine blasse Narbe zog, und sich dabei jedes noch so kleine Geräusch zu merken, das Skinny entschlüpfte.

„Muss schon sagen“, riss Skinnys Stimme ihn zurück in die Realität, als er sich hinab beugte, um sich Stans Hals zu widmen, „meine Sachen stehen dir ziemlich gut, aber noch lieber...“ – er hakte einen Finger in den Bund der Jogginghose – „...wärst du mir ohne Hose.“

Bei diesen Worten durchfuhr Stan ein Schauer, und es half sicherlich nicht, dass Skinny die Gelegenheit nutzte und in die empfindliche Haut unter Stans Ohr biss. Trotzdem hatte er noch nicht den letzten Funken rationalen Denkens verloren, und noch war er sich einigermaßen bewusst, dass sie sich mitten auf dem offenen Gelände befanden. „Was, wenn die Anderen auftauchen?“

„Kein Stress, Mann“, murmelte Skinny in Stans Ohr und wandte sich gleich wieder seinem Hals zu. „Wenn die zum Einkaufen und Waschen losfahren, sind sie immer ’ne ganze Weile unterwegs.“

„Wie lange sind sie denn schon weg?“

Skinny entwich ein genervtes Knurren. „Keine Ahnung, kannst du endlich mal die Klappe halten?“

Bevor Stan zu weiteren Protesten ansetzen konnte – immerhin war es Skinny, der die meiste Zeit redete –, glitt Skinnys Hand zielsicher zwischen seine Beine, und Stan entwich anstelle einer Antwort lediglich ein überraschtes Keuchen. Im selben Moment, in dem Skinny erneut über die Front der Jogginghose rieb, fester diesmal, drückten sich seine Lippen auf Stans und dessen Stöhnen ging in dem Kuss unter.

„Geht doch...“, hörte er Skinnys leise Stimme, dann packte er erneut zu und massierte ihn durch den dicken Stoff.

Stan konnte sich kaum noch auf etwas Anderes konzentrieren. Wie von selbst wanden sich die Finger seiner Linken in Skinnys Haare, zogen leicht daran, und er konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Skinny seinerseits ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Er machte sich an den Bändeln zu schaffen, und endlich, endlich schob Skinny die Finger in den Bund der Jogginghose.

Zu Stans Überraschung – und seinem Frust – stoppte er jedoch sofort. Die Fingerspitzen berührten kaum das Gummiband von Stans Boxershorts, strichen lieber über die warme Haut, hinterließen sicherlich schmutzige Spuren und machten ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Und Stan realisierte, dass genau das Skinnys Ziel war. Fluchend drängte er sich ihm entgegen, presste sich an Skinny, der seine Hand nun nicht mal mehr bewegen könnte, wenn er gewollt hätte. Mit einem leisen Klacken der Zunge lehnte Skinny sich zurück, nur ein bisschen, und sah auf Stan herab. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was er wollte: Eine Braue hochgezogen, ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, ein abwartender Blick.

„Scheiße, Skinny“, keuchte Stan, als Skinny gleichzeitig seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Stans Beine schob, gerade genug Druck ausübte, dass Stan es spürte, aber nicht annähernd genug, um Befriedigung zu verschaffen. „Jetzt mach schon.“

„Sicher?“, fragte Skinny und auch das klang so verdammt spöttisch, aber gerade war Stan das alles egal.

„Kannst _du_ jetzt endlich mal –“, setzte Stan an, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende. Skinnys freie Hand krallte sich in sein Shirt und ehe Stan sich versah, fand er sich mit dem Rücken an der Beifahrerseite des Sportwagens wieder. Skinny ließ ihm kaum genug Platz zum Atmen, so fest drückte er Stan gegen das Auto, und Stan war nicht sicher, wie er es schaffte, die Front der Jogginghose und Stans Boxershorts weit genug herunter zu schieben, um ihn daraus zu befreien.

Dann hielt der verfluchte Mistkerl schon wieder inne. „Bist du wirklich sicher?“ Auf einmal war sein Ton ernst und wäre Stan nicht so verdammt hart gewesen, hätte er die Nachfrage wohl weitaus mehr zu schätzen gewusst. Doch er wollte Skinnys Hand, seinen Mund, egal, solange Skinny endlich _irgendwas_ machte, und zwar sofort.

„Ja, verdammt, bin ich“, knurrte er, und endlich legten sich Skinnys Finger um ihn. Stan verbiss sich ein weiteres Keuchen, krallte die Hand fester in Skinnys Haare und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Unbewusst registrierte er, dass das Metall der Ringe an Skinnys Fingern genauso warm war wie Skinnys Hand, und bei dem Gedanken, was an ihnen kleben würde, entfuhr ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Skinnys Hand bewegte sich etwas unkoordiniert, ein wenig hektisch, aber das mochte auch daran liegen, dass Skinny gleichzeitig mit der anderen versuchte, seinen Overall ganz aufzuziehen; nicht ganz einfach, da ihm der halbe Stoff um die Hüfte hing. Endlich gelang es ihm und er schob die Hand in seine Boxershorts – im selben Moment, in dem sein Daumen über die Spitze von Stans Schwanz rieb und Stan sich fest auf die Lippe beißen musste. Plötzlich war er unheimlich froh darüber, dass Skinny ihn gegen seinen Sportwagen drängte.

„Du hast echt keine Ahnung, was diese beschissene Hose in den letzten Tagen mit mir gemacht hat“, fing er schon wieder an. „Schwarzes Leder, meine Fresse, und enger ging’s echt nicht, hm? Wo hast du das Teil überhaupt her?“ Offensichtlich war Skinny nicht entgangen, was er in Stan auslöste, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, denn noch einmal fuhr er über den Schlitz, dieses Mal mit dem Fingernagel. Stan keuchte und verfluchte den rauen Stoff des Overalls, Skinnys Boxershorts, die eindeutig im Weg waren.

„Weiß ich nicht“, stieß er hervor und brachte Skinny damit zum Lachen.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Fast vergessen.“

Noch immer waren Skinnys Bewegungen hektisch, die eine Hand in der eigenen Hose, die andere um Stan gelegt, und trotzdem war es nicht genug. Stan zuckte ihm entgegen, seine freie Hand wand sich in den Overall und Skinny ließ lang genug los, damit Stan ihm die Boxershorts hinab schieben konnte. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, Skinnys Schwanz in die Hand zu nehmen, schlossen sich Skinnys lange Finger um sie beide, und Stans Hinterkopf knallte gegen das Wagendach.

„Lass mein Auto ganz“, lachte Skinny atemlos.

Statt zu antworten küsste Stan ihn erneut, schob ihm die Zunge zwischen die Lippen. Da war es wieder, das verflixte raue Stöhnen wie in der ersten Nacht, und endlich wusste Stan, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Unwillkürlich zuckte seine Hüfte nach vorn in Skinnys Hand, gegen ihn, und Skinny knurrte etwas, das ein Fluch oder Stans Name sein mochte, aber ganz sicher war Stan nicht.

Warme Finger schoben Stans Shirt bis zu seiner Brust hinauf, Nägel bissen in die Haut über seinen Rippen, kratzten Halt suchend über seine Seite, als Skinnys Hand sich immer schneller bewegte, er sich fester an ihn drückte.

„Komm schon...“, murmelte er. Stan spürte Skinnys Atem auf seinem Hals, dann pressten sich Skinnys Lippen auf seinen Puls, er grub seine Zähne in die Haut über Stans Schlüsselbein, leckte über den Biss, während sein Daumen die Spitze umkreiste und er sich immer weiter gegen Stan rieb. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen, der mehr nach einem Stöhnen klang, kam Stan über Skinnys Hand, Skinnys Oberkörper, sich selbst.

„Fuck, so ist’s gut.“ Noch einige Male stieß Skinny in die Hand, die sie beide umklammert hielt, bis es zu viel für Stan wurde, aber erst als er an Skinnys Handgelenk zog, lockerte er den Griff. Ohne zu überlegen legte Stan seine Finger um Skinny, der die Unterarme zu beiden Seiten von Stans Kopf auf das Wagendach stützte, sich an ihn presste und ihn gegen den Wagen drückte, sodass Stan sich kaum noch rühren konnte. Irgendwie schaffte Stan es dennoch, die Hand zwischen ihnen zu bewegen, so, wie er es am liebsten hatte, mit einer leichten Drehung im Handgelenk aufwärts. Scheinbar war es genau das richtige, denn Skinny stieß einen ganzen Schwall von Flüchen aus, drängte sich weiter an ihn, während Stan noch nach Atem rang.

Im nächsten Moment wand Skinny eine Hand in Stans Shirt, suchte mit der anderen Halt auf dem glatten Metall des Dachs und biss sich auf die Lippe, so hart, dass Stan befürchtete, er würde jeden Moment anfangen zu bluten. Er stieß noch ein, zwei Mal in Stans Hand, und Stan fühlte, wie er über seine Hand kam, seinen Bauch traf, konnte den Blick jedoch nicht von Skinnys Gesicht abwenden, der Ausdruck so friedlich, wie Stan ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Schwer atmend öffnete Skinny die Augen und sah Stan an, der zögerlich zu ihm hinauf grinste. Skinny leckte sich über die Lippen und zog Stan in einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat.

Endlich erlaubte Stan sich, Skinny zu betrachten – die zerzausten Haare, das leicht dreckige Grinsen, die verschmierten Ölspuren auf dem Oberkörper, vermischt mit Schweiß und Sperma –, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass Skinny ihm so noch besser gefiel als in zerrissenen Jeans und Lederjacke.

„Du siehst auch nicht besser aus“, meinte Skinny und zog eine Braue hoch, während er sich die Boxershorts wieder über die Hüften zog.

Stan schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte sein Blick nicht bedeutet, dennoch sah er widerwillig an sich herab und verzog das Gesicht. Das Oberteil, das er sich von Skinny geliehen hatte, hatte eindeutig mehr abbekommen, als Stan gemerkt hatte. „Das Shirt kann jetzt wohl auch in die Wäsche.“

Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckten noch weiter nach oben. „Schätze, wir beide könnten ’ne Dusche vertragen.“

Skeptisch sah Stan von Skinny zu Minas Wohnwagen und zurück. „Meinst du, dafür ist noch Zeit?“

„Die Frage ist eher, passen wir zusammen in die Dusche?“

„Glaub ich kaum. “

Ungerührt zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. „Tja, dann muss ich halt später gehen. Werd’ hier ja eh noch ’n bisschen weiter schwitzen“, meinte er, kramte ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche seines Overalls hervor und wischte sich notdürftig über Bauch und Brust.

Stan konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. „Du willst... Ich meine, du musst noch den halben Motor ausbauen... und dann wieder zusammen... _So?_ “

Das Grinsen, das Skinny ihm schenkte, konnte Stan nur als anzüglich beschreiben. „Kannst ja dran denken, während du unter der Dusche bist.“

**Author's Note:**

> Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich noch mal smut schreibe, und dann ausgerechnet auf deutsch... Ich sicher nicht, und sämtliche verantwortung wird auf ein gewisses Outfit von MGK und davon inspirierte Fanart geschoben ^^"  
> Aktuell sind 3 Kapitel geplant, aber man weiß ja nie...  
> Der Titel stammt aus der englischen Übersetzung von Dreamcatchers "BOCA".


End file.
